Who Knew?
by IgniteYourLight
Summary: Aria and Ezra never met in the bar...how will their relationship unfold if they meet first as student and teacher?
1. Chapter 1

**(****A/N I've had this story in my head for the past month or two but I hadn't come around to putting it down. Then I saw two stories with my plot and decided I'd better get it up. So yea, I'd like to say I made it first cause basically I did but just let the file swim around on my computer(: )**

Disclaimer**all characters belong to Sara Shepard

*Ezra pov*

I walked into classroom number 105 nervous as anything sipping my black coffee with a shaking hand. I know all the students will expect me to be the laid back, just out of collage teacher so I'm preparing myself for the worst of behavior. Laying my worn leather brief case down on the archaic chestnut desk I take out the attendance sheet and start to take roll. "Rachel Adams…. Garret Cox….Bridget Downing…Emily Fields…Spencer Hastings….Noel Kahn…Hanna Marin…"I look down to call the next name; hmmm Aria what a beautiful name. "Aria Montgomery….? Glancing up to see who holds such a name a bell like voice sings in my ears "Here." There sits a petite woman with flawless porcelain skin and deep hazel eyes that seem to have a passion burning behind them. I stand there flustered by her perfectness until someone clears there throat and I snap back to reality while Aria has a faint red tone rise to her cheeks. Shit. "Uhm. Mon-ahem- Mona Vanderwall…?" Now I see a girl with too much make-up on and a hint of insecurity lying in her eyes attempt to make a seductive smile at me.

"Ok class now this is the first day so I know I won't be able to get you to focus enough to begin a real lesson so instead I figure we could get to know all of each other better. Now this may seem a little Elementary so bear with me, we're going to go around and each say something interesting about ourselves. Who wants to go first?" Mona's hand shot right up in the air, of course. " Ok Mona, shoot."

"Well uhm, to sum it up I'm rich, popular, and my best friend is Hanna, also my favorite number is 69…." She winked. At me. WTF…?

"Okay… who's next?" Emily?

" Sure, My name is Emily and I like to swim and hang out with my friends."

"Thanks Emily." Everyone else went and it was mainly things like what sports they play and what they do for fun. Finally the only one left was…Aria.

*Aria pov*

It felt odd to see all my friends I've grown up with, Spencer, Hannah, Emily split apart so much. And Hannah, she's changed, a lot. At least Emily seems normal. " Hey, so I here the new teacher is totally hott and young." Emily said. I had to giggle, no one would ever have a chance with a teacher in this room they would risk their job for something so stupid as "love". Not after what happened with my father.

I hadn't even looked up by the time this mystery teacher started taking attendance, I was too busy doodling in my notebook but when I heard my name I looked up and called, " Here" We locked eyes and my breath caught in my throat. He was smiling the cute-est boyish smile and was no doubt the loveliest man I've ever seen. Someone made that disgusting phlegm clearing sound that woke me from my trance. Oh no. I was blushing. Quickly I averted my eyes back down to the cartoon Minnie Mouse I had been drawing and decided to make her a Mickey. I knew exactly in my mind who these childhood characters were symbolizing, but NO. Aria Montgomery you will not and can not turn into the sick bastard my father is and besides he's your TEACHER he would never go for some 16 year old girl who none the less is his own student. However…he seemed pretty interested a couple of seconds ago…..NO. Aria, have some self control.

We're sharing things about ourselves, boring. I catch the end of Mona's, "and my favorite number is 69 (;" Bitch. You cannot flirt with him. Woah chill he's not even yours. I make a mental note.

O. Yay. My turn… I peek to look at Mr. Fitz and find he's starring at me. He gives that cute small smile of encouragement and I start, Hi. I'm Aria Montgomery, Last year I lived in Iceland but all my life I've lived in Rosewood so I hope you guys still remember me…"Yes I dooooo cutie" Noel called from the back. Mr. Fitz's eyes tightened, or maybe it was my imagination. "Thanks." I say curtly. "Well, English is my favorite subject and my favorite song is B-26."

"Thank you Aria." Hearing my name come out of his perfect heart shaped lips was like velvet.

Finally the bell shrilled. I needed to get out of 105 and stop thinking about him.

" He's ok." Emily walked up beside me. I didn't reply. " Are you kidding me? Fitzy's hot as hell!" The familiar voice of Hanna sounded right behind Emily's. "Aria!" She squealed and threw me into one of her infamous stomach squeezing bear hugs. " Nice to see you too. Wow, what happened to my Hanna?" "You like? Finally I'm not boring Hefty Hanna." "You're never boring." Whispered Emily. " Anyways," Emily piped up.."The three of us; Hanna, Me, and Spencer are all going to The Grill to eat during lunch period and want you to come you know, reunite." " Sure!" I exclaimed. " Ok so uh, see you guys there at our normal spot?" Glad you remembered Ari" Said Hanna. We all exchanged hugs and shuffled to our next class.

**Thanks! Send me any suggestions! R&R**

**Lots of love, Sara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N thanks for the reviews I love them! Anyways yes I know the song is happiness but I like saying B-26 better lol but thanks for telling me(: and I have it set so A told Aria's mom about Meredith before they went to Iceland Thanks so much!)**

**Disclaimer***PPL belongs completely to Sara Shepard**

*Aria pov*

The hot sun was beating down on my bare shoulders as I walked the familiar path to The Grill. I peeked around the corner and saw Mr. Fitz ordering a coffee from Isa's café. Shit. I'm sweating and my face is probably beat red, I've always been a blusher. Oh well, I decide to hold my head up and strut down pavement. Glancing from the corner of my eye I can tell he's starring at me. I look at him dead on and he gives me a small wave, in response I just give him a shy smile and practically run down the street.

Spencer and Emily are already there when I walk in to The Grill. They wave me over and I sit down in the seat closest to the wall. I dunno why I do this, my Dad does it too because he's paranoid someone is going to sneak up on him. I don't want to be anything like that bastard. "Hey!" I genuinely smile at them, it's nice to know I'll always have them as my backbone. "Hey, Hanna is going to be a little late, her and Mona got in a little fight and Hanna is trying to make it up to her." Spencer said. "Aren't they always?" Asked Emily. "Mona's changed a lot over a year, so did Hanna…what happened?" I spoke up. "I dunno after Ali….uh well they seemed to take her place and went through a total transformation." Said Spencer. All the sudden at the mention of Ali Emily's face dropped dramatically. I mean it kind of was uncomfortable for me to hear it and Spencer to say it but Emily just looked well, devastated.

Happy Hanna swung open the door instantly lightening the mood in the small restaurant; I guess she and Mona made up. That's…nice. Honestly I'd rather they didn't Mona Vanderwall gets on my nerves. Why Aria? Because like you she has interest in her teacher. But she's brave enough to show it, even if he doesn't show anything back? I hate when my brain's right.

"No offence but it's kind of funny to see Aria sitting here, it's been so long." Hannah babbled. I just nodded cause I was too busy thinking about _him_ to say anything. "Well let's hurry up and order, I'm starved as as of…..now we only have 15 minutes left before lunch is over." Announced Spencer. Well that hasn't changed, Spencer's always been so precise and in control. We used to call her the Mommy of the group. Ali was the leader, Emily- Pitbull, Hannah; our fashion guru, and me…the individual. I sigh in memory of the days before everything went wrong…before Ali left, my Dad cheating, meeting Mr. Fitz, and before A. I'm surprised none of the girls have brought her..or him up yet. But A hasn't bothered me since after they told my Mom about Meredith and I went to Iceland. But I haven't really had any secrets either. So I'm not going to be the one to mention it and put everyone in a bad mood, it's nice to see them all talking about nothing and giggling as a whole again. I've just realized how much I've really missed belonging to a group, in Iceland I just kinda bounced around from friend to friend if I even talked at all.

We only had 7 minutes by the time our food got here. I immediately threw 2 fries into my mouth regretting it as soon as I did because they were still scorching hot. I wasted about two minutes bouncing in my seat whisper shouting "Hot hot hot" like the dork I really am. After I swallowed my hands found my diet coke and I drunk it greedily. I only had time to finish half my veggie burger which sucked because it was so good. I'm not actually a vegetarian but I just like veggie burger taste better.

The rest of the day droned on and most of the time I spent counting the time until we leave, catching up with the girls, or keeping lingering thoughts of Ezra out of my hormonal brain. (Yea my mind has switched to a first name basis, that's pretty sad.)

Noel Kahn approached me on my way out to my car and when I tried to avoid him he practically cornered me. Great. He's been my life long crush until last-last year when he dumped his water on me in the cafeteria to reveal my black lace bra underneath my favorite, or used to be favorite white eyelet blouse. Since I've realized what a jerk he really is to girls.

"So, uh dinner. With me. Tomorrow." He began. "Excuse me?" "You heard me, Ali told me you've had a stupid little crush on me since middle school." I cringed, of course Ali had, that's the one thing I hate about her, she's always gossiping about something, even though she can keep the really important secrets; like the one about my father. "Kay loverboy, in your dreams I'm EVER going anywhere with you." "We'll see." He stated simply and released me from his blockade.

I hopped in my car and drove away dangerously, partially because I was mad, and partially because I was a little scared he'd come back.

*Ezra pov*

I was back at Isa's ordering my second coffee for the day because I knew I was going to need it and I've learned that the teacher lounge coffee was terrible. While I was handing the lady my money I saw the face that had been invading my thoughts all day coming up the side walk. Distracted by her beauty I forgot I was supposed to be paying for my drink. But when she looked up I had to give her a wave, I mean it'd be rude if I didn't and it's not like it's out of the ordinary for a male teacher to say hi to his incredibly gorgeous female student right? I could tell she was embarrassed by the way she picked up her step and continued on. When I looked back the cashier was giving me a very annoyed looks, I just gave her my most charming smile and muttered a thank you on my way out.

The rest of my classes were nothing without hearing her sweet voice or seeing her dark hair swirl every time she moved. I know this is wrong and she would probably find me very crazy or shutter at my very sight if she ever heard my thoughts, but my thoughts are my thoughts and it's fine to think them as long as I don't take any action or express them to anyone right?

**Thank you! R&R I love seeing a new review! Any suggestion message me or post them as a review**

**Love always, Sara**


End file.
